cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killallippies
Killallippies is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 420 days old with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Killallippies work diligently to produce Sugar and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Killallippies to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Killallippies allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Killallippies believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Killallippies will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation The nation of Killallippies was formed when a cunning stranger known as Kowalski defeated California Governer Schwarzenegger in a Jelly Belly Official 50 flavours tasting competition, and was awarded the eight California Channel Islands (San Clemente, Santa Barbara, Santa Rosa, Santa Cruz, San Nicolas, Santa Catalina, San Miguel and Anacapa) as his reward. The five northernmost islands had been part of the Channel Islands National Park and of the three southern islands only Santa Catalina had more than a handful of civilian residents. Kowalski swiftly renamed the city of Avalon on Santa Catalina as San Pedro and declared it to be the capital city of Killallippies, and that all new settlements on the other islands were to be known by the name of that island. Initially the only facilities that lent themselves to development were a passenger ferry port and an airport with a dirt-track runway and a decrepit shack acting as offices. Kowalski swiftly imported herds of cattle from the mainland to farm and sustain the Killallipian people and also signed a deal with the FAO to grow genetically modified sugar beets for consumption and overseas trade. National Events 10/10/08 - Due to a lack of rain in outlying territories and possible over-expansion government advisors state that food is a problem and health issues are expected soon. President Kowalski decides to abandon outlying territories and bring citizens in where fresh water is more abundant, leading to a temporary decrease in land area. 11/10/08 - A government sponsored renovation and expansion project oversees the renovation the national airport but resists calls from developers to expand the terminal. Fears that nation's airport is becoming dilapidated and crowded are appeased and citizen income increases as a result of the increased facilities. 19/10/08 - Government advisers warn that consumer spending is going down, unemployment on the way up and your population is starting to get impatient. In order to boost population happiness and income President Kowalski cuts military spending in order to circulate more money around the economy. 18/11/08 - Due to some rather exceptional blunders by members of the government a portion of the population is rises up in rebellion. The President decides to send in armed forces in to quell the rebellion, causing the affluent population of Killallippies to flee. This was news to the rest of the nation as they didn't realise there was an affluent section of the population. 9/12/08 - After recent heavy rains flooding becomes a problem in Killallippies. The government pass a bill introducing an emergency tax of $5 per citizen in order to build dams and levees in the areas prone to flooding. 27/01/09 - Counterfeiters raid the national mint and steal the nation’s precious printing plates, and use them to print large amounts of counterfeit money. President Kowalski devotes extra military resources to counterfeit detection. 12/02/09 - An independent report shows that the national airport is dilapidated and crowded. A government sponsored renovation and expansion project sees the terminal updated and a new airstrip built. 14/3/09 - The Killallippies Department of Trade push a plan that involves creating a trade route directly through a forest into a nearby nation. President Kowalski refuses to build through the forest leading to an increase in population happiness. 14/4/09 - The President's closest adviser dies and the President appoints a former CEO of a financial company, saying that he is "someone who we can trust to lead to nation in the right direction". The financial state of the nation is expected to improve as a result. 21/4/09 - Lawmakers put together a new government stimulus package and are guided by the President to put the money directly into citizen’s pockets rather than spending much of the money improving the nation’s infrastructure. 24/4/09 - Once again flooding is a problem throughout Killallippies and President Kowalski repeats the previous action of financing the building of dams and levees with an emergency $5 tax on all citizens. 2/6/09 - Killallippians celebrate Earth Day, national holiday aimed at reminding all citizens to appreciate the environment. President Kowalski hails it as a great success. 8/6/09 - The government begin negotiations to purchase large tracts of unused land from a neighboring nation, and insist that military action to take the land was never an option. 15/6/09 - National scientists announce a cure for the flu has been found, and despite a limited amount of vaccinations to go around the cure is delivered to a world health organization. Worldwide recognition ensues. 15/7/09 - A neighboring nation is hit hard by civil war and its citizens are deserting into Killallippian territories in droves. The government welcomes the immigrants, leading to an increase in the national workforce but a drop in average wages. 14/8/09 - Due to some more rather exceptional blunders by members of the Killallippian government there are murmurs of rebellion in the national media. The President decides to send in armed forces in to quell any rebellion, causing the affluent population of Killallippies to flee. This was news to the rest of the nation as they didn't realise there was an affluent section of the population. 11/9/09 - President Kowalski resists pressure from a neighboring nation and refuses to sign a new bill for increased action against global warming, claiming that there is not enough evidence to support any action that would stunt the nation's economic growth. 16/9/09 - A government adviser close to the President dies and once again the President appoints a former CEO of a financial company as the replacement, improving the nation's economy. 1/11/09 - After a group of citizens petition for the renovation or rebuilding of a damaged section of old highway the government decide to build a new highway section and close down the old section. 16/12/09 - Scientists announce a cure for the flu has been found, but despite a limited amount of vaccinations the cure is delivered to a world health organization rather than kept. National pride and happiness increases. 15/1/10 - Another group of affluent members of the population flee after much media hysteria regarding another minor rebellion. Nobody actually notices. 17/1/10 - After several months of drought in certain outlying territories President Kowalski decides to move settlements inland and abandon the land due to food shortages and health issues. 1/2/10 - A major earthquake rocks the northern territories causing severe damage to some of the villages located there. A $5 emergency tax is levied on all citizens in order so provide aid relief. 4/3/10 - A plane containing notable and wealthy citizens crashes in a neighboring nation who hold the citizens hostage and refuses to turn the survivors over to you. the president orders a total air strike on the hostage location killing everyone out of fear that national secrets could be revealed through interrogation. 6/3/10 - President Kowalski refuses to sign an international bill against global warming and claims there is no hard evidence of global warming and that action to prevent it will stunt economic growth. 28/3/10 - After petitions from citizens to renovate or rebuild the damaged sections of the old highway system a completely new system is built and the old one closed down. 12/4/10 - After several months of drought shortages and health issues once again become concerns in certain outlying territories and President Kowalski decides to move settlements inland and abandon the struggling areas. 20/4/10 - The President clashes with heads of the nation's mining industry after they reduce its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. The mining industry is ordered to return to full production amid concerns that the reduced production will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. 24/6/10 - After warnings about falling consumer spending and rising unemployment the government increase population income by cutting the amount of money going into military and circulating it around the economy. 3/7/10 - With business and consumer confidence at an all time high President Kowalski holds a public speech to announce that the government will allow the economy to ride the boom out. Citizens are thrilled. 26/7/10 - The President again clashes with the nation's mining industry after they reduce its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. The mining industry is ordered to return to full production to avoid damaging the economy. 3/8/10 - President Kowalski enters negotiations to purchase large tracts of land from a neighbouring nation at abgreatly reduced cost in order to support a massive infrastructure improvement drive. 11/9/10 -The government sponsor another renovation to the national airport in order to solve overcrowding issues and to increase tourism and international business. Alliances Citadel Trading Company Upon formation of the nation of Killallippies President Kowalski approved the move to join the Citadel Trading Company, a loose band of nations with no military obligations but who are protected by the Citadel military bloc and in turn agree to sell nations of the Citadel technology. The Killallippian government did so furiously and while in the CTC sold technology to the nations of Saldaea, Palestine4ever and Torino. Whilst in the CTC Killallippies also signed various trade agreements with other nations to exchange resources and of the five original agreements between Killallippies and other nations that formed the trade circle created in the first weeks of existence four still stand today, making the Killallipian import an export operation extremely stable and highly lucrative. Although Killallipies only spent three weeks as part of the CTC there were two newsworthy events of the time that have always been remembered by Killallippian people. Firstly the government received a $3 mil aid package from President Floyd of the Kingdom of Floyd. This financial assistance was used to immediately build a brand new harbour and increase resource trading, and the harbour was named Floyd International Harbour in honour of the generous aid sent. Secondly, a minor diplomatic incident was kept in-house when the Killallippian government sold a mysterious "donation" to the nation of Rangerstan of the Old Guard alliance. What the "donation" was of was never declared by the government but only half of the agreed $18 mil fee was ever received. With very little diplomatic or military weight to throw around the loss was written off but the people of Killallippies have never forgotten the incident and likely never will. Mostly Harmless Alliance Umbrella